


Wolfie Was...

by ReedMeme



Series: Wolfie Does America [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Derek vs Wolf Derek, Domination, Knotting, M/M, Porn with Plot-ish, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, cuckold Stiles, submissive derek, two natured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedMeme/pseuds/ReedMeme
Summary: Derek continues his struggles and his Wolf insists on submission.  In the process, he loses something and himself to another.





	Wolfie Was...

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically smut. This is a cheating Derek/cuckold Stiles fic. Don't read it if you don't like this type of fics. Seriously. It's pretty porny and I'm making the plot up as I go along but with a heavy emphasis on the porn aspect of things. I can't promise the plot will make sense, or even if I continue this series. I suppose I will do so as long as it interests me/have the time to do it. This was unedited. I'll try to edit it when I have time later, so please feel free to point out things that don't make sense or typos. Your patience is appreciated. Thank you!

     The day after was a bit of a shock.  I spent most of it numb and in denial.  Still stinking of Vic's sex, his dried seed coating my ass and my thighs, I slowly made my way back home.  I listened intently before rounding the hall to our apartment, making sure that Vic wasn't in the hallway.  Satisfied, I quickly made my way across and through my doorway.  I sighed inwardly in relief, my heart thumping hard and my wolf yipping in consternation.  It wanted to play again.  It wanted Vic.  I shook my head hard and went straight for the shower.

     Feeling the hot water pour down on me was a relief.  I braced my hands against the bathroom wall, letting the hot water cascade down my back, I thought hard about what had happened.  My submission to Vic went by too quickly and too absolutely that the surprise crept up far after the act. But it felt right.  I couldn't deny the other part of me that was disgusted by my actions as it conflicted with my devotion to Stiles... a love and devotion that I felt it in my bones.  At the same time, I did not regret my actions.  I knew that if I had a choice to do so again, I would have acted in the exact same way.  

     Worse were Vic's parting words that I couldn't deny.  I liked that I had fucked him behind Stiles.  I liked the fact that he was pounding into me, filling me with his cock while Stiles was just on the other side of the wall, none the wiser.  I liked the feel of Vic's heat inside of me, of the warmth that spread as he filled me with his seed, the sensations heightened by my Were body.  I was addicted to his stink, how it filled my nostrils with every hard thrust and grunt, and how hard he fucked into me with his thick manhood.  I knew I wanted, and needed, it again.  I wanted to be doused in the stench of his sex and to be filled with his superior seed.  Due to my Were nature, I felt more than a normal man would have when Vic emptied himself in me.  I felt the thick ropes of cum coat my insides, heating my body from the inside.  I felt every pulse of his cock as it bred me.  I relished in every twitch of his dick and every ounce of his seed that emptied into me.  My Wolf basked in the power of the man that claimed me but it wanted more.  I began to regret that Vic had not knotted me, felt dejection at that he could not knot me.  No matter how much he had released in me, it was not enough.  If he had been a Were, the knot would hold everything in while continuing to pump more of his cum in me.  I had never experienced it before, and began to wonder what it would be like to surrender to Vic in such a way.  To have his alpha knot breed me and pump me full of cum for as long as his knot would hold.  I wondered what it would be like if he knotted my mouth, forcing me to swallow every drop of his cum.    

     I could feel my eyes shining and knew that they were glowing their alpha red.  My nails began to grow as fast as the fangs in my mouth.  I struggled to tamp down on the feeling, trying to gather back control, trying to use my anchor to bring me back to the shores of sanity.  I thought of Stiles.  I thought of the man I loved.  I thought of the man I hold in my heart and I slowly I could feel myself again.  I could feel myself coming back.  But then I felt a light weight in my chest.  I felt for it and realized it was Vic's chain around my neck.  Thick and hard, it wound itself around me like a reminder of who I belonged to. Then just like that I lost myself again.  I wanted his cock.  I needed his body.  I needed Vic to fill me up and make me whole.  I wanted him to knot me and breed me and make me his bitch.

     Then five loud bangs pulled me completely out of my sexual stupor, causing me to take deep, gasping breathes in the steam.  They came again, more frantic this time, like hard, beating drums against my sanity.  The wolf pulled itself back and I sighed in relief.

     Stiles was waiting for me outside, his eyes clouded with worry but completely devoid of judgement.  He was always so quick to forgive.  So quick to trust.  He had already forgiven me, or fight now long forgotten.  I used that forgiveness to propel myself forward and pulled him into my arms.  I felt him huff his exasperation against my chest before pulling back slightly to look at me. 

     "Let's not do that again."  He said with sigh. 

    "Sure."  I responded by leaning forward to give him a quick peck on the lips.  His smile widened, crinkling the corners of his eyes, before twisting into a confused grimace, his eyes now staring at my neck. 

     "What's with the Gopnik bling?"  He asked in confusion. 

     I knew exactly what he was referring to, but I evened out my face as calmly as I could.  "A what?"

     "Gopnik," he repeated, pulling away from my embrace all together.  "Eastern European chavs.  Slavic trailer trash.  Dude, what's with the chain?"

     I rolled my eyes and walked away calmly.  "Don't call me dude." 

     "But, dude!  You're so not a chain guy!"  He exclaimed.  I could hear him following from behind.  I wondered if he could hear my heart pounding in my chest.  It was thunder in my ears. 

     "Don't call me dude," I repeated, calmly pulling clothes from my drawer before turning to face him, "and I like it."

     He grimaced with a flurry of hands, ever so incapable of emoting without exaggerated movements.  "But it totally makes you look douchey.  Like... like..."

     "Like?"  I pressed, my eyes narrowed. 

     "Like Vic."  He said with a hysterical laugh, like the idea was so absurd to him.  "I mean, all you need are sweats, a wife beater, and an undercut and you could be his twin!"

     My heart skipped a beat at his words, and I worked heard to keep my composer.  For some reason, my wolf liked that.  _I_ liked that.  To Stiles, it was an absurd idea.  For me, it was an erotic proposal.  Not only to smell like him, but to look like him too.  I felt my cock twitch. 

     "Right,"  I say as dryly and with as much sarcasm as I could muster.  "It's because I fucked him.  Vic gave me this chain after we fucked to emphasize that he owns me now." 

     Stiles stared at me for a second, his face devoid of any emotion, before doubling over in laughter.  He staggered over to me, unsteady from his continuous, raucous laughter, before pulling me into his arms.  He lightly kisses me on the lips at first, his laughter escaping through his mouth.        

     Unbeknownst to him, my words coupled by the idea that he had inadvertently planted in my mind had greatly aroused the wolf in me.  I pulled him tighter against me, deepening our kiss.  My manhood hardened and I pressed our bodies tighter together as I searched his mouth with my tongue, silencing his laughter once and for all.  This went on for who knows how long, kissing and rutting in each other's arms.  Stiles was eager and pliant in my arms, but it was Vic who was in my mind. 

     We stumbled our way into the bedroom, dragging Stiles' eager body in my arms.  As we moved each other to the bedroom, our entire history flashed before my eyes.  Every loo, every touch, and every kiss filled my mind.  Whispered sweet nothings echoed in my ears as his hands roamed my body.  As electric as my time with Vic was, I realized then that Stiles was someone I could not give up.  I vowed then, as Stiles made his way down my body, to never succumb to Vic again. 

     But it seemed that my Wolf had other plans.  Although our ensuing love making was passionate, it was merely by human standards.  Stiles enjoyed himself, of course, gathering by our cum stained sheets.  But one distinct element was missing from our reconciliation fuck.  I didn't knot him.      

     My inability to knot Stiles disturbed me, and I knew it had disturbed him too even if he had not shown it.  I knew he had been disappointed, even if it wasn't for long.  It was the first time in a long while that I had not knotted him after one of our fucks.  At the time, I firmly entrenched myself in denial. 

     Perhaps it was just because I was tired?  But I wasn't.

     Perhaps it was just a random coincidence and the next time would be better?  But it wasn't.  The next time was just the same.  We fucked hard and we fucked long, but the passion for me wasn't as intense as it was with Vic.  I didn't knot Stiles either. 

     Stiles never questioned it, never questioned my manhood.  He was satisfied with what I could give him and never doubted my love for him.  He was quite vocal about his love of riding my cock, and never once did I hear a lie.  He always swore that it was a fantastic fuck that left him satisfied, and every word was always the truth.  But behind the honesty, I knew that he had missed being tied to me.  I knew that he refrained from asking as to the reason why it hadn't happened for my pride.  I appreciated that.  It made me love him more, actually.  But the truth of the matter was, I missed Vic.  I missed being his bitch. 

     Only five days had passed since our session and I had done my best to avoid him.  It wasn't easy as I could smell him everywhere.  I could hear him too, especially when he had another boy over, fucking him on the other side of the wall.  I actually felt jealousy and frustration at not being the one to service him.  But I resisted, holding on to Stiles as a lifeline to my sanity. 

     But that all slipped away once more when Stiles gives me a small package that came for me in the mail.  Ever so trusting, he didn't open it and gave it to me before he left for class.  If he only knew what was inside, he definitely would have stayed and asked very specific questions.  I was both aroused and worried for in the box was a steel cock cage atop a note that had my name on it. 

    _Boy, have this on you at all times.  You're going to learn to come just with a cock in you and nothing else_ , it read. 

     I could smell him on the paper and it stoked the fired in me.  I studied the contraption with fascination, stroking the cold, steel cage in my hand.  Without a second thought, I dropped my shorts and fitted the device over my cock.  Almost immediately I hardened at my quick submission to Vic's instructions.  Just as quickly sharp pain shot through my groin as the cage stopped my arousal.  The rapid transition between arousal and pain was electrifying.  Wondering how to explain my caged manhood to Stiles arrived after I came down my arousal.  

   As it turned out, for the few days after, I didn't have to do much.  I wore shorts to bed instead and made sure not to touch him with my groin.  I even avoided complete nudity around him, making sure there was a towel or a pair of shorts to cover my crotch, or by making sure to change in the bathroom after a shower.  It helped that he came home far too late during those days, spending more time on campus due to an increase in his studies.  He usually came home late and exhausted at night, all too content to just lay in my arms before falling, quickly, into a deep sleep. 

     In the meantime, I was growing more accustomed to my chastity.  It was a very difficult adjustment getting used to a cage holding my cock tight, but the concept of it aroused me too much to want to give up.  Ironically, this arousal was what made the whole thing even more difficult.  Every moment the thought of the reason why I was in chastity crossed my mind, I would become aroused. My cock hardened by was quickly stoppered by the chastity device.  The pain was initially excruciating, and more than once it happened in front of Stiles.  But a lifetime of pain had trained me well to hide it.  More so than anything, I found myself frustrated at being unable to find any release from the constant arousal. 

     It was a weekday evening when Stiles called me in panicked voice.  I had just arrived home from work while Stiles should still be on campus with a half hour before the start of an evening class. 

    "Derek!  DEREKDEREKDEREK!"  He said in panic.

    My mind quickly went into overdrive at the sound of his panicked voice, and I could feel my eyes flashing red at his hysteria.  "Stiles, what's wrong?  What happened?"

     "I forgot my fucking USB!"  He swore.

     I was silent for a second, forcing myself to calm down at his revelation.

    "Hello?"  He asked.  "Derek?"

    "Damn it Stiles!"  I snapped.  "I thought it was something serious.  Don't ever do that.  Again."   

     I could hear him huff out a frustrated breathe on the other end, but I still heard the panic in his voice.  "Dude, I have a group presentation in like 30 minutes and everything I need is on that USB.  I can't leave the campus right now so you gotta help me out.  Can you please come by and drop it off before class starts?"

     "Of course."  I say with a fond smile, glad that he was okay while being simultaneously unsurprised at his blunder.  "I'll be there in time."

     "I know you will."  He replied happily.  "It's in the bottom drawer on my desk.  You can't miss it.  Love you Sourwolf!" 

     "I love you too."  I said quietly before we both hung up. 

     I was about to step in to my apartment when that familiar deep voice called out to me, making my heart skip a beat and my caged cock twitch.

     "Little boy giving you a problem?"  Vic asked.  I turned around and saw him walking towards me with a smirk on his face.  He was wearing a tight Henley that accentuated his well muscled arms and his large pecs. 

     "He just forgot something at home. I need to drive over and drop it off." I explained quietly, my voice hitching at the end due to my cock twitching in its cage. 

     Vic scoffs in amusement before stepping forward and grabbed my crotch tightly. My cock stirred painfully at the touch, but I found myself leaning into his body anyway.  His hand tightened, pulling down on the fleshy meat between my thighs, causing my body to briefly spasm in pleasurable-pain.  Such sensations brought me back to my past, to things that I thought I had left behind.  I had thought that regret was enough to keep this submissive desire at bay, but clearly I had never been so wrong.  My cock shifted between a state of rest and one of arousal, which was always stoppered by the cage but then roused again by Vic's grip. 

     "This ain't the first time someone did this to you, is it?"  Vic asked with a smirk.  I was practically leaning into his hand now, taking deep, quaking breathes that matched my beating heart.  My head was resting on his large torso, taking in lungfuls of his musk that made my hole tingle in memory.  

     "No."  I said breathlessly, almost grinding into the tight warmth of his hand.  I knew that we were still in public, but I didn't care.  My body was betraying my desire and it yearned for Vic's firm touch.  He lowered his head to my ear, his breathe gently caressing my skin.  The words he whispered shortly were asked directly of my Wolf, and my wolf spoke out of me.    

     "Tell me what you want."  He said in a low, deep voice, before lightly running his lips along the skin of my ear.  

     Those five words broke down what little resistance I had left.  I needed to be his.  I needed to be taken again.  What little will I had abandoned me and left behind only the shell of a man that needed to be filled by a power greater than himself.  

     "I want you sir."  I said with a groan, holding on to Vic's massive shoulders as his grip tightened on the useless thing between my thighs.  I lowered my head against his neck and took in his scent, savoring the sensations of his musk overwhelming me with his desire.  I was glad and relieved that he desired me.  I needed him to desire me.  

     "Yeah baby?  You want me?"  He teased, the cocky smirk on his face growing even more pleased.  

     "Yes, sir."  I repeated breathlessly, all the while placing little kisses on his neck, his collar bone, and on his muscular shoulders.  Now I was grinding my self against his hand like a whore in heat, not caring who would see or who could hear.  "Please.  Breed me daddy..."  

     Every thing after that was a blur of pleasure.  I was Derek, the spectator in his seat watching the Wolf on a cloudy screen living my life in a body that was no longer mine.  The Wolf took Vic inside my den and to the bed I shared with Stiles.  I watched as it tore my clothes off and lustfully waited as Vic undressed.  There were moments of darkness where I could not see the act but felt the sensations.  There were moments where I saw everything the wolf saw and enviously wished that I could feel what he felt.  I watched the Wolf's mouth stretching to accommodate Vic's girth, his head bobbing furiously to pleasure the large cock in his mouth.  I watched it's tongue lap up his Alpha's large, hairy balls, and even smelled the musk that filled it's nostrils.  When they made their way onto the bed, the Wolf even dove in and lapped in between the mounds of flesh until its tongue reached the tight, pink, musky hole.  It ate and savored the taste of the superior man that filled his tongue, feeling pleased that the Alpha egged him on, licking and lapping at the Alpha's delicious rectum, shoving its tongue as deep as he could inside, trying to taste as much of the Alpha as he possibly could.  Derek watched as the Wolf was toyed with by the Alpha, standing over him, as the real man spread the Wolf with his large, strong fingers with one hand and clutched the Wolf's caged mound with the other.  The scenes bled together and much faster then.  Scenes of the Alpha's large body looming over the Wolf as he filled him with his superior cock.  Even in the theatre Derek could feel the heat and the weight of him.  Derek could feel every drop of sweat that dripped onto his body, and felt every thrust that was meant to own him.  Derek watched as the Wolf opened his eyes, after a long moment of overwhelming ecstasy to shine a bright red.  Then like a train heading towards a tunnel, Derek watched as the Wolf's nails grew into short, sharp knives before the Wolf grabs hold of his Alpha's shoulders and thrusts the nails into the man's skin.  Vic doesn't stop fucking, lost in the ecstasy of every thrust, and taking in the pain and easily turning it into pleasure, totally unaware of the black lines that began to spread across his skin.  Then with dawning horror and utter helplessness, Derek watched as the Wolf's red eyes began to fade into a bright gold just as Vic's thrusts became more frantic.  Then with a growl and a powerful beat, Vic pushed himself into the Wolf as deep as he can, his eyes flashing open to glow an Alpha's red. 

     The Wolf was gone and it was Derek in his den's bed now.  Atop him was not his mate, but an Alpha Were. He felt it before what happened began to dawn on him.  Derek felt Vic's knot grow, filling him fully and locking their bodies together.  The Alpha growled victoriously before shoving himself deeper and bending down to lock his fanged mouth atop Derek's sweaty, exposed neck.  The stream of Alpha cum that emptied into him was endless.  The knot stretched him but kept all of it locked as Vic's Alpha seed filled him.  Vic was mindless, completely lost in the ecstasy and the transformation, completely intent on breeding the bitch below him.  To let the bitch know who owned him.  To breed the bitch into submission.  Derek came without once touching himself, his cum splattering out of the wet cage.  

     In the living room, Derek heard his phone ring and quickly realizing that across town, his mate was waiting for him, that his mate needed him.  He wanted to leave, but he didn't want to go.  His body rebelled and enveloped the Alpha atop him into a tight embrace and wound his legs around the Alpha's waist, taking the Alpha's knot deeper into himself.  He loved Stiles, but he also found himself unable to muster the effort to go, not that he even could knowing full well how long an Alpha's knot could last. His golden eyes glowed once more as the emptiness inside of him was filled.  

**Author's Note:**

> In this entry I tried to concentrate more on the psychological aspects of the kink. The physical porn stuff is there, but I wanted to explore more on the psychological/social aspects of Derek's submission and confusion. Maybe I might even write an alternate version of this in the future if I grow unhappy with it or wanted to take it somewhere else instead, especially since I inserted some stuff in this that I didn't explore much but wanted to maybe explore more in the future. 
> 
> Note that this was a bit Train-of-Thought as I mainly wrote this on my phone whenever I had free time (thus why it wasn't edited). I'm cringing at the things that I likely screwed up. Also, I kinda wanna write about other guys. Like maybe something with Blue Bailey and Derek? Or someone else? Anyone have any suggestions?


End file.
